Family Discovered
by Pippy Reed
Summary: Mostly based around Piper & Leo. The Charmed Ones haven’t got their powers yet and Leo isn’t a Whitelighter. After Victor left Patty he took Piper with him, Victor and Piper both have no knowledge that Patty passed on or that Phoebe was born - FINIS
1. Just A Normal Day

Family Discovered  
  
This is AU P/L story  
  
The Charmed Ones haven't got their powers yet and Leo isn't a Whitelighter. After Victor left Patty he took Piper with him, Victor and Piper both have no knowledge that Patty passed on or that Phoebe was born.  
  
Ages:  
  
Prue: 24 Years Old. Piper: 21 Years Old. Phoebe: 19 Years Old. Leo: 24 Years Old.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Good Morning Dad" Piper said to her father as she was in the kitchen zipping coffee  
  
"Good Morning Mouse" Victor said as Piper kissed her father on the cheek  
  
"Sleep well?" Piper asked her father  
  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
  
"Well Zac slept through the whole night if that's what your asking"  
  
"By the way where is my grandson" Victor asked  
  
"Leo should be bringing him down soon"  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Leo said has he came into the kitchen with his son in his arms  
  
Leo placed Zac at the table and gave him some apple juice "Morning Victor" he said  
  
"Morning Leo"  
  
"And how are you this morning?" Leo asked as he kissed Piper  
  
"Good. You going to the hospital now?" Piper asked Leo  
  
"Yeah. Well you know fresh out of Med. School and being my first week and all I want to make a good impression"  
  
"Well just don't give them a first impression like the one you gave me" Victor butted in  
  
"Dad!" Piper said. Leo laughed remembering the first impression he gave Victor which wasn't a good one.  
  
Leo kissed Piper again "I'll see you when I get home" He whisper to Piper  
  
"Bye Zac" Leo said to his son and kissed on the forehead and grabbed his keys and took off  
  
"Bye Daddy!" Zac yelled to his father  
  
"Well that's me done Dad, I have to get to work. Are you sure your going to be O.K. with Zac"  
  
"Go! Go! I love spending time with my grandson and I can work from home today"  
  
"Well if you have any problems give me a call at work O.K."  
  
"Piper how do you think I raised you?"  
  
"I don't know Daddy" Piper said as she kissed her father and left for work"  
  
Victor looked at his grandson who was zipping away his apple juice "So Zacy it's me and you today. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Grandpa can we play?" Zac said in his four year old voice  
  
"O.K. After you eat your breakfast your Mommy made you"  
  
"Yuck Grandpa"  
  
"Victor looked at his grandson's breakfast "O.K. we will got out of breakfast but don't tell your Mommy O.K. Zacy"  
  
"Yee Grandpa" The little boy yelled in joy of having got out of eat his breakfast  
  
--------------------  
  
"Dr. Wyatt we have a little boy you can attend to here" A nurse said as she handed Leo a folder  
  
Leo walked in the room to find a young lady no older than 19 in a panic state with a little boy  
  
"Hi I'm Dr. Wyatt" Leo said as he extend his hand to the young lady "And you must be Ross" Leo said to the little boy who nodded back to Leo  
  
"Dr. Wyatt see I'm don't know what is wrong with him........"  
  
"O.K. just take a seat?"  
  
"Phoebe"  
  
"O.K. Phoebe and tell me what is wrong?"  
  
"Well Ross was burning up and I didn't know what to do so I brought him here"  
  
"O.K." Leo look and the little boy and felt his forehead "So Ross how old are you?"  
  
"Four" Ross told Leo  
  
"How long has he be burning up for?" Leo asked Phoebe  
  
"Well this morning I guess"  
  
"O.K. well it's nothing major he just has a fever. I'll give him something and he should be fine"  
  
"Thank god" Phoebe said relieved  
  
"It's nothing really to worry about your son should be fine after lots of bed rest. I also have a four year old too, so I know what it can be like" Leo said to Phoebe  
  
"My son? Oh Ross isn't my son. I was just looking after him for a friend"  
  
"Oh sorry"  
  
"No that's O.K. You have a four year old too? You can't be that old can you?"  
  
"Well I was 19 and my girlfriend was 16 when we found out we were going to be parents. We were quite young"  
  
"Oh" Phoebe said a bit stunned  
  
"Yeah well my little one can be a handful sometimes" Leo said as Phoebe laughed  
  
"Phoebe!" Someone yelled from behind  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe said as she saw her sister  
  
"What happened I got your message on my voice mail" Prue said in a panic  
  
"It's O.K. Prue. Ross only has a fever"  
  
"Well your the one who made it sound like some life threatening disease on my voice mail" Prue said and then look at Leo  
  
"Prue this is Dr. Wyatt. Dr. Wyatt this is my older sister Prue"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Leo said as he shook Prue's hand  
  
"Same here Dr. Wyatt" Prue said  
  
--------------------  
  
"Dad I'm home" Piper yelled as she came home from work  
  
"Piper" Victor said as he came out of the kitchen "I was just making dinner with Zac"  
  
"What some help Dad?" Piper asked  
  
"No I'll be fine"  
  
"O.K. well, will you settle for your daughter's company"  
  
Victor smiled at Piper "Sure sweet heart"  
  
"Mommy Mommy your home" Zac yelled running to his mother as he wrapped his little arms around her waist  
  
Piper picked Zac up and walked towards the kitchen "Yes Mommy's home Zac. So was Grandpa good while Mommy was at work" Piper asked her son  
  
"Grandpa very bad Mommy" Zac said laughing away  
  
"Really" Piper said looking at her father "Grandpa was bad"  
  
Victor walked up to his grandson and tickled him "Oh and what did Grandpa do?"  
  
"Nothing" Zac yelled out in laughter "So how was work Mouse?" Victor asked Piper as he carried on cooking  
  
"Don't ask Dad. I mean I love cooking and being a chef but I never picture it this way. What about you? How was your day?" Piper asked her father  
  
"Same old. It was a added bonus with my grandson"  
  
"Sorry about that Dad. I'll have to find a new sitter for Zac before Pre- School starts again"  
  
"No it wasn't a problem. In fact I'll look after him until he goes back to Pre-School"  
  
"Are you sure? What about work?"  
  
"I can work at home"  
  
"Well you know I'm not going to say no"  
  
"Good. Now when will Leo be home so we can have dinner Mouse?"  
  
"He told me last night he would be home by dinner time"  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled from the front door  
  
"See I told you" Piper said  
  
--------------------  
  
"Zac is in bed" Leo said as he walked into the bedroom that him and Piper shared  
  
"Dad's going to be working at home for a while so he can stay home and look after Zac while were at work. You know before he goes back to Pre-School" Piper said as she grabbed her night gown  
  
"That wouldn't be a problem for him? Will it?" Leo asked as he lay on the bed watching Piper getting changed behind the screen  
  
"He said it's O.K. In fact he insisted. Aunt Sally called to day. She called us over for dinner on Saturday. Are you working late that night?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
Leo was busy staring at Piper getting changed behind the screen imaging what was going on behind it, he didn't have a clue what Piper had just asked him. Piper popped her head from the side to looked at Leo "LEO!"  
  
"What.. Sorry what did you ask?" Leo said breaking away from his images of Piper in his head  
  
Piper walked out from behind the screen in her night gown over to the bed and lay on top of Leo facing him  
  
"I was asking if you were working late on Saturday night. Aunt Sally invited us over for dinner"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll have to check"  
  
"O.K. well you do that" Piper said has she kissed him and rolled onto her side of the bed  
  
Leo got changed into a pair of flannel pants and joined Piper back in bed. He looked at his girlfriend and the mother of his child as she snuggle up to him and he kissed her  
  
"Honey" Leo said  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
"I was wanting to ask you something"  
  
Piper sat up and faced Leo "O.K. What is it? I hope it's not another child because Zac was a very big surprise and we weren't ready for him and another one I don't think I can handle right now..."  
  
"Piper would you stop rambling" Leo said laughing "Heck I'm not ready for another baby now. I don't think I could handle dealing with your father the same way when we found out we were going to have a baby the first time" Leo said as Piper laughed  
  
"So then what is honey?" Piper asked  
  
"I was thinking maybe it's time we moved out of your father's place and got a place of our own. With me no longer at Med. School and working we can afford it off my salary"  
  
"Leo how long have you been thinking about this?" Piper asked  
  
"Well to tell you the truth even since I found out you were pregnant"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me honey?"  
  
"Because I knew here was the best place for you and my child. So I didn't bother you about it"  
  
"Leo it would have not been a bother. I thought we were a team here"  
  
"We are. But I just didn't want to say anything until were could afford to move"  
  
Piper brushed her hand over Leo's cheek "Honey you know, your right. We can't live with Dad forever"  
  
"You don't have a problem with it Piper? I mean leaving you father?"  
  
"Leo we have to move out sometime, better now then later right. Now we just have to tell Dad"  
  
"Well we can tell him together and I'm sure your father will understand. After all were been living here for five years, I'm sure he must be sick of us by now" Leo joked  
  
Piper cupped her boyfriend's cheeks in her hand and kissed and then they went to bed  
  
--------------------  
  
TBC . . . . . . . . 


	2. Moving Out

Thanks for your reviews :) I'm kinda new at the game. I just wanted to put Piper & Leo in a different situation.  
  
Your Questions: As for Prue and Phoebe, yes Piper will meet them and they will also meet the nephew they never knew they had later in the story. And also Pheobe will meet her father Victor. There will also be a flash back to Piper & Leo teenage years telling how Zac came about.  
  
Moving Out  
  
"Good Morning Pipe" Victor said has he was in the kitchen making breakfast for the family before everyone went off to work  
  
"Dad your up early"  
  
"Well I thought I would make breakfast for my lovely family" Victor said  
  
"I beat you Daddy!" Zac yelled as he ran into the kitchen  
  
"Zac honey were is you sweater?" Piper asked her little boy who was in just a T-shirt  
  
"Daddy never put it on"  
  
"It's here" Leo said has he came into the kitchen with Zac's sweater in his hand "Zac, come here and put this on" Leo said. Zac walked up to his father as Leo helped him put his sweater on  
  
"Dad made us breakfast Leo" Piper told  
  
"Oh... well that's nice"  
  
"Come sit we can have breakfast as a family" Victor said as he placed everything on the table  
  
Piper and Leo looked at each other, they knew they had to break to news some how to Victor that they were moving out  
  
"Um Dad we need to talk" Piper said as they all took a seat at the table  
  
"Sure honey what is it" Victor said as they all started to have breakfast  
  
"Well Leo and I have something we want to tell you"  
  
Victor stopped eatting and looked at the couple "Your pregnant again Piper"  
  
"What! No no" Piper said only to be cut off by Victor  
  
"Look honey if your pregnant it's O.K. your a grown women now. I mean it's not like your 16 any more, like the day you told me you were pregnant with your boyfriend's child"  
  
"Dad it's not like that. I'm not pregnant"  
  
"Oh... Well then it can't be bad what you have to say can it..."  
  
"Dad, Leo and I are moving out" Piper said in one big rush  
  
"Hold it. Did you say moving out as in your not going to be living here anymore"  
  
"Yes Dad. I mean Leo and I are adults now, I'm not in High School any more. And Zac is growing up. Maybe it's time we were independent"  
  
"I understand honey. I do, it's just I'm going to miss you guys that's all. Promise me you will visit"  
  
"Sure Victor" Leo said  
  
"So have you guys found a place"  
  
"Well no Dad. We thought it would be better to tell you first then do anything" Piper told her father  
  
"We are going to look for place in the weekend" Leo said  
  
"Renting I guess" Victor said  
  
"Well yes untill we saved enough to buy a house" Leo told Victor  
  
"Well why don't I give you guys some money to put as a deposit on your own house"  
  
"Dad!" Piper said  
  
"Honey just lets me do this for you guys" Victor looked at Leo "I know we don't start off on the right foot, I mean after all you got my daughter pregnant when she was still a little girl herself"  
  
"Dad! I was 16 and I'm just as much to blame" Piper said  
  
"Honey trust me I'm going some where with this. What I'm trying to say is out of all the guys Piper could have been with.... I'm glad she picked you Leo"  
  
"Well thank you Victor. I never thought I would hear you say something like that too me. Not that I'm greatful"  
  
"Well son you stuck by her throughout the whole prenancy and after the baby was born right to this day and you even put yourself through Med School. Piper couldn't have found anyone better" Victor said  
  
"Dad thank you. To hear you say that means a lot to me" Piper got up and hugged her father  
  
"Then you will let me pay for the deposit on your new house"  
  
"I don't know Dad"  
  
"Piper when I die you will get everything I have, so why now let me give it to you now so I can see you enjoy it"  
  
-------------------  
  
"Well Mr. Wyatt after this is the last house I have that you and your girlfriend can look at. I thought you liked the house on Roseville Road?" the Real Estate Agent said  
  
"I liked it, Piper didn't"  
  
"Well I want a bit of land" Piper said  
  
"See my girlfriend loves working out in the garden and we have a four year old son who likes to run around a lot. So were is this next place?" Leo asked  
  
"Umm let me looked. Presscott Street. It's just around the corner"  
  
Leo and Piper walked to Presscott Street with the Real Estate Agent and stood in front of an old red-pink Victorian house  
  
"Well it has land, 3 bed rooms, 2 bathrooms....."  
  
"What's with the color" Piper asked  
  
"Don't worry about the color honey, I can always paint it" Leo said  
  
"Well that is right"  
  
"So would you like to have a look inside" The Real Estate Agent asked  
  
"Yeah, why not" Piper said  
  
The three of them walked into the house "It's a nice big place" Piper said  
  
"It is, isn't it" Leo responded  
  
"There something so.... so.... I don't know" Piper looked at the Real Estate Agent who thought Piper had something wrong with this house too "It's good thing" she said as she smiled at him  
  
"I kind of like it too" Leo said  
  
"Lets take it Leo" Piper said  
  
"Are you sure, I mean this is only our first day and......."  
  
"And we found the perfect house already. Who owned the house before" Piper asked  
  
"Two sisters. It was passed down to them after their grandmother died"  
  
"So Leo?" Piper asked  
  
"We'll take it" Leo told the Real Estate Agent  
  
"Are you sure there is nothing wrong with this place like the others?" Real Estate Agent said looking at the couple  
  
"No I really like it. It's perfect" Piper told him  
  
"O.K. Well with all the paper out of the way the house will be your to a weeks time"  
  
"This is perfect" Piper said as she hugged Leo  
  
--------------------  
  
TBC . . . . . . . . . 


	3. Surprise!

I'm gonna have to go back to the first two Chapters and fix them up :) I wrote them both while listening to Sleep Walk by Santo & Jonny original version from the 60s - LOL.  
  
))::::~*~::::((  
  
Surprise!  
  
A week later Piper was in the kitchen placing the dishes in the cupboards. "Well that's all our stuff it the house," Leo said as he walked into the kitchen. "Why don't we do the rest tomorrow?"  
  
"You have any idea how long this is going to take us," Piper told Leo.  
  
"Well yes, but it's nearly 11, we can do the rest in the morning and make the most of our first night in our new home," Leo said as he tried to stop Piper from doing her work.  
  
Leo and Piper walked into the living room which was in a mess, finding their way to the couch they lay down in each others arms. "So this is our home," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah. When is your Dad coming over to see the place?"  
  
"Well Dad said he will be busy with work tomorrow and he leaves for a businesses trip tomorrow afternoon. He said he will be back in three days, so I invited him over for dinner then."  
  
"What about Zac?" Leo asked as Zac was still at his grandpa's place.  
  
"Well Dad said his trip is only to meet some business partners it's not really work or anything so he kinda of begged to spent more time with Zac."  
  
Leo laughed, "So that means we have three days together and alone."  
  
"We better make the most of it then. What do you have in mind Mr. Wyatt?"  
  
"How does a soak in the tub with me and then a total body massage sound," Leo said as he kissed Piper.  
  
"Say no more and I'm all yours." Leo lifted Piper from the couch and took her upstairs.  
  
After the finished there activities they retired to the bedroom. They were together in bed kissing. "I forgot what it was like to have you all to myself," Leo said between kisses. Piper laughed, "What are you laughing at?" Leo asked.  
  
"It's nothing. I just like being alone with you too, without having to worry Zac could come running through that door any time soon." Leo stared at Piper. "What are you looking at?" Piper asked.  
  
"Just how beautiful you are." Piper smiled back at her boyfriend and kissed him. "Close your eyes," Leo told Piper.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just close your eyes."  
  
Piper eyed Leo then just listen to him. He got out of bed and grabbed his coat looking for something "Leo," Piper said from the bed with her eyes still close.  
  
"Keep those eyes closed sweetheart."  
  
After Leo found what he was looking for he came back to bed "Open your eyes now," he told Piper.  
  
"Leo what's this?" Piper asked as she saw what Leo presented in front of her.  
  
"Well it's a ring Piper."  
  
"I know that Leo," Piper said with a questioning look "Leo?"  
  
"I had this planed for a long time just waiting for the right moment but somewhere in the back of my mind, I don't know, I guess I was scared."  
  
"Scared?" Piper questioned.  
  
"I know. Piper we've we been together for five years now, they were also five hardest years of my life with studying, being a father and trying to keep a job down all at the same time. I don't think I could have done it without you Piper. Knowing I had you and our son to come home to everyday is what made me get through those years. Piper I want you to become my wife. Will you marry me?"  
  
Piper cried tears of joy at the nape of Leo's neck. Life couldn't get anymore prefect then this she through well apart from her crapola job but she was happy, so happy she didn't realize Leo was still waiting for her answer.  
  
"Piper."  
  
Piper looked Leo in the eyes, "Yes, I will marry you Leo," Piper said as she smile at him.  
  
Leo smiled back at Piper. He wiped her tears and kissed her "I love you Piper and I always will." He then slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again.  
  
))::::~*~::::(( 


	4. Your Mother Grew Up Here!

As you can see I'm not great with tittles - LOL I'll be updating this story qutie a bit now :)  
  
Your Mother Grew Up Here!  
  
-:::~*~:::-  
  
"So tell me again why I'm here Piper?" Leo asked as they were at the supermarket shopping.  
  
"Because I need a big strong man to carry this stuff and you and your little boy eat most of it."  
  
"Well that's because your a great cook," He said as he place his hands on her waist kissing her.  
  
"Errrrrr. Don't some people know this is a supermarket."  
  
"I think it's cute Prue," Phoebe told her sister.  
  
"I think they need a room!" Prue spat back.  
  
"Leo this is a supermarket," Piper said to Leo.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me."  
  
"Honey, I promise you can have your way with me when we get home."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Promise. We have to hurry up and get home Dad and Zac return tonight."  
  
"Prue isn't that Dr. Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue looked at the man, "Yes it is, well I think it is Phoebe."  
  
"That lady must be his girlfriend, I can see why they had a child at a very young age," Phoebe laughed.  
  
"How do you know she is the mother of his son? You know what it is like when your young, it doesn't last long."  
  
"Dr. Wyatt refered to his son's mother as his girlfriend, meaning she was his current girlfriend."  
  
-::::~*~::::-  
  
"There they are Piper," Leo said. Leo and Piper were at the airport picking Victor and Zac up.  
  
"Daddy Daddy," little Zac yelled running to his father.  
  
"Hey there big guy," Leo said as he picked his son up.  
  
"Hey handsome," Piper said as she kissed her little boy.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"I missed you while you were gone," Piper told Zac.  
  
"How is my family?" Victor said as he hugged his daughter.  
  
"Dad, I'm glad your back. Lets go home," Piper said.  
  
Dinner was done and Victor was in the living room with Zac. "Hey Victor," Leo said as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Where's Piper?" Victor asked.  
  
"One of her friends rang up she is on the phone."  
  
"Leo there something I have to tell you, it's about this house."  
  
"What you don't like the house?"  
  
"It's not that. You know.. well it's Piper's mother."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"This is the house Piper's mother grew up in."  
  
"Wait you saying me and Piper brought the house Piper's mother who Piper knows nothing about lived in."  
  
"Yes, this was Patty's mother's house."  
  
"We brought the house off two sisters their grandmother had passed on."  
  
"No that can't be Prudance because me and Patty had only two daughters."  
  
"But Ms. Halliwell could have remarried and had another daughter," Leo said.  
  
"Well don't you think Patty would be living here. After our marriage ended she was living with her mother."  
  
"Are you gonna tell Piper?" Leo asked.  
  
"Tell Piper what?" Piper asked as she entered the living room.  
  
"Mouse," Victor said "I think you should sit down."  
  
Piper looked at Leo and then her father, she took a seat next to Leo, "O.K. Dad what was it you were going to tell me?"  
  
-::::~*~::::- 


	5. Phoebe!

Phoebe!  
  
-::::~*~::::-  
  
"I need a file for Mrs. Kristin Gordon please?" Leo asked at the front desk, it was another day at work for Leo.  
  
"Ah Phoebe can you please help Dr. Wyatt," a nurse said.  
  
Phoebe turned around from what she was doing, "Dr. Wyatt!"  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell right?"  
  
"Yes it's Phoebe."  
  
"I see you work here, when did you start?"  
  
"A couple days ago. I asked if you were around but they told me you had a couple days off."  
  
Leo looked at his watch, "Hey listen I have a dinner break in 30 minutes, how about you join me."  
  
"Umm, sure why not," Phoebe said.  
  
-::::~*~::::-  
  
"So how do you like in here Phoebe?" Leo asked as they were at the cafe having dinner.  
  
"Well cleaning, looking for files, it's a job. I share an apartment with some friends so I need a job to pay the rent Dr. Wyatt."  
  
"Please call me Leo, and I know how hard life can be at times."  
  
"Hey that reminds me I saw you at the supermarket last week with a dark headed lady."  
  
"Supermarket, I was with Piper."  
  
"I had a sister called Piper."  
  
"Had?"  
  
"Long story, I'm told I have a sister called Piper who was born before me, I have never meant her. So is this Piper the mother of your son?"  
  
"Yes that's her."  
  
"Wow, so you guys have been together since she was 16?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ah my break is over, I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Sure Phoebe."  
  
-::::~*~::::-  
  
"Piper!." Leo yelled has he came home from work, "Hi Victor." Leo said as he notice Victor was over.  
  
"Leo."  
  
"Listen I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower I'll be down soon," Leo said as he kissed Piper.  
  
"Where is your father?" Leo asked, he came down after his shower to find Piper in the living room alone.  
  
"Dad had to leave."  
  
"Is something wrong Piper?"  
  
"Leo there is something I want to tell you. See I have been thinking maybe is time I left Quake."  
  
"Well honey I know you don't like it there and I have told you a number of times to leave."  
  
"Leo we just brought a house I can't afford to leave."  
  
"Yes you can, we can get by on my wages."  
  
"Well I might take you up on that offer. I want to open my own business. I was thinking something, maybe a nightclub."  
  
"Piper if you want to do this, then do it."  
  
"Well Dad is giving me some money to start off and he as found a old warehouse he doesn't use anymore, but it's gonna need some work."  
  
"Well I can help,"  
  
"Leo you work."  
  
"I have days off to Piper."  
  
"And we have a little boy who needs to be taken care of too."  
  
"We can hire a sitter too"  
  
"True too," Piper laughed, "This is going to work out fine then, well I hope," Piper said as she smiled at Leo, she placed herself on his laps and kissed him.  
  
-::::~*~::::-  
  
It was the next day at the hospital, "Oh dam! Where the hell are the....."  
  
"You O.K. Phoebe?" Leo asked as he helped her pick up the files she dropped  
  
"Leo. Not having a good day as you can see and to make matter's worse I just lost my keys. My sister is gonna kill me."  
  
"Why would you sister kill you Phoebe?"  
  
"Because I couldn't afford living with my friends so I had to move in with her."  
  
"She's the one I meet that time right."  
  
"Yeah my only sister Prue."  
  
"You two seem close"  
  
"Oh we are because of a secret we share."  
  
"You mean about your other sister you have never met?"  
  
"Oh no not that... well in some ways say yes. If I told you, you would think I'm crazy," Phoebe said, Leo laughed at her. "Ahh I hate this job, I never liked cleaning up after people, heck I never clean up after myself. I would quit if I could afford it."  
  
"Well I guess that's life.... Wait I might have something for you," Leo said as he stood up.  
  
"You mean like another job?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Piper's opening her own club and I'll be helping her on my days off, we need a sitter for our son, that's if you are interested?"  
  
"Are you kidding anything to get away from this place, but what about Piper would she be O.K. with me?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure Piper wouldn't have a problem."  
  
"Thanks so much!" Phoebe said as she hugged him.  
  
-::::~*~::::- 


	6. The Power of Three

6. The Power Of Three  
  
"So she use to work with you Leo?" Piper asked as they were heading to Phoebe's place to drop Zac off and Piper was going to meet Phoebe.  
  
"She a neat kid and she will take good care of him. She use to look after a friend's son before and took good care of him. I even saw it myself."  
  
"Well you know I trust your judgment Leo, I'm not really worried, I just hope she can handle Zac," Piper said as she looked at her son in his father arms.  
  
"So this Dr. just hired you to look after his son?"  
  
"Well Prue we did work together and got to know each other."  
  
"I know as long as you and the rug rat don't destroy my apartment," Prue joked. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"That's them," Phoebe said and ran to answer the door. "Hi Leo."  
  
"Hi Phoebe, I'll like you to meet Piper, Piper this is Phoebe."  
  
"Hello Phoebe," Piper said  
  
"Hi, come in."  
  
Leo and Piper walked in with Zac. "Hi Dr. Wyatt," Prue said as she saw Leo.  
  
"Prue, hi and please call me Leo."  
  
"O.K., Dr. Wyatt's girlfriend?" Prue asked Piper  
  
"Yes, Piper." Piper said  
  
"Hi Piper, that a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
Leo placed Zac on the ground, "Zac this is Phoebe and her sister Prue. Phoebe is gonna look after you while Daddy is helping Mommy."  
  
Phoebe stood next to Prue as they looked at Leo talking to Zac and they smile. "I'll give you the number to were Leo and I will be just in case you have some problems or anything," Piper said looking through her hand bag, "You wouldn't happen to have a pen would you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Here," Prue said as she picked one off the table to handed to Piper but before it reached Piper's hand it slipped out. Together Prue, Piper and Phoebe tried to grab the pen but instead grabbed each others hand.  
  
"Sorry," Piper said.  
  
"No that was my fault," Prue said as she picked the pen up and handed it to Piper.  
  
"Now Zac you promise Mommy you will be good for Phoebe?" Piper said to Zac.  
  
"Yes Mommy."  
  
"That's my good boy. Mommy and Daddy will pick you up later O.K. sweetheart."  
  
"Bye Mommy." Piper kissed Zac and smiled at Phoebe and Prue as they watched her with Zac.  
  
"Give Daddy and big hug and then we have to leave." Leo said kneeing down to Zac. Zac hugged his father then walked over to Phoebe. "Well he seems to like you already," Leo said.  
  
"Well have a nice time you two," Phoebe said  
  
"Thanks a lot Phoebe. I'll see you later then. It was nice meeting you again Prue."  
  
"Same here Leo and you too Piper."  
  
Piper smiled at Prue and then Leo and Piper left.  
  
"They seem like a nice couple," Prue said.  
  
"They do don't they," Phoebe finished.  
  
"Leo I'm not feeling welling," Piper said as they headed down the hallway.  
  
"You want to go home?" asked as he held her hand.  
  
"No we have to get this done and I need to be there."  
  
"Piper if you not well.."  
  
"It's just a little dizziness, if it gets worse then you can take me home."  
  
Couple days later, "What are you looking for?" Leo asked Piper as she was in the bedroom looking for something.  
  
"Zac's baby book. I found the pictures from his fourth birthday I thought I better add them before I lose them again."  
  
"It's in the attic," Leo told Piper  
  
"O.K. I'll go there," Piper said as she headed to the attic. She had only been in the attic a couple of times when they first got the house which was full of Leo and Piper's junk they had collected during the years and something's they hadn't had a chance to unpack yet.  
  
Piper was looking through the boxes, she saw a box labeled chemistry set. It was Leo's from med. school, how he liked to blow up things when they were much younger she remembered. Once he end up with green hair and it took weeks for it to wash out. They didn't get to really been teenagers when they had a baby but they did have fun together. Piper placed the box on top of another and stepped away then the box slipped Piper ran to catch it,she put her arms out to catch it but she wasn't going to make it but instead the box froze in mid air.  
  
"What the hell!" Piper yelled in disbelief. "Oh my, did I just do that?"  
  
"Piper," Leo said as he enter the attic, Piper jumped at the sound of Leo's voice then the box crashed down to the ground, "You O.K. honey? I heard you yell."  
  
"Leo I just broke your chemistry set," Piper said looking at the box.  
  
Leo walked over to the mess, "It's O.K. honey. If I didn't scared you would have not bumped into it," Leo said as she started cleaning the mess.  
  
Piper helped him, "No Leo I never bumped into it, it slipped off the other boxes."  
  
"It's fine Piper it's old anyway."  
  
"But Leo you wanted to give it to Zac when he was old enough to use it."  
  
"Honey it's fine."  
  
"Leo there's something else."  
  
"What else did you break of mine?"  
  
"Nothing," Piper said as she smiled at his joke, "Never mind it must be just my imagination."  
  
"I'll grab bag for all this glass." Leo said as he stood up. "Piper where did this come from?" Leo asked as he walked over to a big fat old book on a stand.  
  
"It's not mine," Piper said as she walked over to Leo.  
  
"It's not mine too. Maybe it belongs to the sisters who lived here before us."  
  
"Maybe, but how come we never saw it before?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's weird," Leo said, then he opened the book, "What are these?" Leo said looking a the pictures.  
  
"Demons, warlocks. What kind of bed time story is this?" Piper said.  
  
"I don't know let just return it back to the sisters who owned this place before us," Leo said  
  
:::~*~::: 


	7. Book of Shadows

I also have another Leo & Piper Fic called Agent DXS 119653. Leo is a Spy who's mission is to kill Piper. Check it out if you have time. It's also a Stargate SG1 cross over, well only a bit I added one of the character's I love to the fic :)  
  
7.  
  
The Book of Shadows  
  
"Piper," Leo called.  
  
"I'm in the bedroom honey."  
  
"Hey," Leo said as he walked it to find Piper sticking pictures of their little boy to his baby boy, "I found out who own this house before us."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Prue and Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"You mean as in Zac's sitter."  
  
"Yes, I called Phoebe, she had no clue what I was talking about but she said her and her sister will be right over to pick the book up."  
  
While later Phoebe and Prue were at Leo and Piper doorstep. Piper came down with the book in her hands happy to get rid of it after all the things she had read in there and she didn't want Zac seeing it too.  
  
"Hi," Piper said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi Piper," Prue said.  
  
"Well here is the book," Piper said and handed it over to Phoebe but before the book reached Phoebe's hands the book few back into the house. "What just happen?" Piper asked confused.  
  
"It's the book of shadows." Prue whispered to Phoebe.  
  
"That mean we have our powers but how?" Phoebe whispered back.  
  
"Excuse me?" Piper asked.  
  
"Umm look Piper sorry but could keep the book for a while, just leave it in the attic and ummmm lock the attic up just so Zac doesn't find it. Sorry we have to go, tell Leo we said Hi." Prue said and then they left. Prue and Phoebe had their power which meant the had come in contact with their sister... they just didn't know who their sister was.  
  
"Was that Phoebe and Prue?" Leo asked from behind Piper.  
  
Piper turned to face Leo, "Leo something weird is going on here. That book I was handing it over to Phoebe and it's like.... like the book didn't want to leave."  
  
"Piper what are you talking about?"  
  
"Wait there is more your chemistry set it froze in mid air when I ran to catch it,"  
  
Leo walked over to Piper and shut the door behind her, "Piper I'm gonna have to stop you from watching TV," Leo joked as he grabbed her hand and took her to the kitchen.  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" Piper asked as Leo went into the kitchen and got a glass of water.  
  
"Well Piper things don't freeze in mid air and books don't have a mind of their own," Leo said as he drank his water, "You have been working a lot the past couple of weeks. You need to rest, doctor's orders."  
  
"Leo place your glass on the table," Piper said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it." Leo did as he was told. Piper knocked the glass off the table, it hit the floor and cracked. "Piper what did you do that for?"  
  
"It worked before."  
  
"Before?"  
  
"Your chemistry set I had stuck my hands out to catch it and it froze. Wait." Piper grab a bowl off the bench and was ready to throw it in the air.  
  
"Piper not that, my mother gave us that."  
  
"I'm not going to break it Leo."  
  
"Well throwing it is gonna break it sweetheart."  
  
"Watch and you will see."  
  
"Piper this is crazy." Piper threw that bowl in the air and stuck her hands out to freeze it, Leo looked on in disbelief when it stopped in mid air. "Leo see what I told you." Piper stuck her hands out, "I hope this unfreezes." she unfreeze the bowl and it landed with a crash. Piper looked at the mess "Well I never did like that bowl."  
  
"Piper."  
  
"I'm sorry about the bowl Leo."  
  
"It's not that, you froze that blow and the unfreezed it."  
  
"I know, that's what I was telling you and that book. Phoebe and Prue they must have saw what happened and it was like they freaked out and took off," Piper then looked at Leo, "Leo?"  
  
"I have to go Piper," Leo said as he grabbed his coat and left out the front door.  
  
"Leo!" Piper said running after him, she let him go since she thought he need time to think about Piper's new discovery.  
  
"You O.K." a voice asked Piper.  
  
Piper turned to look at the person, "I'm fine," she told the man.  
  
"Hi I'm Dan, Dan Gordon. I live next door," Dan said.  
  
"Hi I'm Piper Bennett,"  
  
"Mommy where is daddy?" Zac yelled running to his mother.  
  
"Daddy just gone out for a while honey," Piper said as she picked her son up. "Dan this is my son Zac."  
  
"Hi Zac," Dan said, Zac said nothing to the man.  
  
::::~*~::::  
  
A/N - Mahahahahahahahahaha DANNY BOY is here :P 


	8. Is This The End?

Is This The End?  
  
-:-  
  
It was later that night and Piper heard Leo walking in, "Where the hell were you Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper."  
  
"Leo are you drunk?"  
  
"Me, why would you think that?" a drunk Leo asked.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Piper said and headed upstairs not bothered to talk to a drunk Leo.  
  
-:-  
  
"Daddy wake up," Zac said to Leo who slept on the couch.  
  
"Hey Zacy, where's Mommy?" Leo asked his son.  
  
"Mommy is in the kitchen. Daddy, Mommy is really mad."  
  
"She is?" Leo said as he got up with a hang over and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I see your up," Piper said not bothered to look at Leo. "Where the hell were you Leo? Did you forget I had to go to the club, I had to get Dan to watch over Zac for a while."  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"The guy next door."  
  
"Piper can we please talk about this later."  
  
"Leo we are going to talk about it now."  
  
"I have to go to work, I don't have time for this now." Leo said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
-:-  
  
Couple weeks had gone by, Leo was busy with his work and so was Piper with the club. Leo knew he and Piper needed to talk but every time they did it just ended up in a fight. Before they knew it the only time they saw each other was at night, when they were in the same bed sleeping, but it was like they were to strangers. It was also Piper little discovery that put a strain on their relationship. Leo didn't know how to handle it, it just wasn't normal. Piper thought he could have been more supportive but they never told each other how they felt.  
  
-:-  
  
"Get Out! I said!" Piper yelled at Leo, it was another one of their fights.  
  
Leo walked out slamming the door behind him. Dan happened to be in the garden at the time and heard Piper and Leo fighting from outside. He knew Leo and Piper were having problems but that didn't bother him because he had paid a liking to his new lady friend next door. Dan was a major suck up, every time Leo and Piper had a fight he would got over and be Piper's shoulder to lean on, only because he want to get down her pants.  
  
-:-  
  
Couple days later had Leo returned home, "Daddy you're home," Zac yelled running to his father.  
  
"Hi Zac," Leo said as he lifted him up.  
  
"Leo is that you?" Piper asked as she came from the kitchen with a tea towel in her hand.  
  
"Hello Piper."  
  
"Hi Leo."  
  
"Listen Piper, we need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, we do need to talk, we can go in the living room."  
  
Leo placed Zac on the ground, "Why don't you go upstairs to your room and play," Leo told Zac. Leo walked into the living room and stood near the fire place looking at Piper sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry I walked out that day Piper... I don't know how to say this but I don't think it's working out between us."  
  
"I have to agree with you Leo, I guess everything went a bit to fast with us." Piper said as she tried to fight back the tears. "Um, we will need to sort out something with Zac,"  
  
"Yeah we have to. You can keep the house Piper, I'll find a place of my own."  
  
Piper stood up and walked over to Leo, "This is yours Leo," Piper said has she took off the ring Leo gave her when he made a promise to marry her, she handed back to him and left the room.  
  
Leo made his way up to his son's room to find Zac there playing with his blocks. "Daddy come and play with me," Zac said.  
  
Leo walked over to Zac and sat next to him, "Zac, Daddy is going to be gone for a while," Leo said.  
  
"Where are you going Daddy?"  
  
"Well I'm going to moving out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Daddy is getting his own place."  
  
"Why Daddy? You live here with me and Mommy."  
  
"Well Mommy and Daddy aren't going to live together anymore, but you will come and visit me and stay with me sometimes."  
  
"Daddy please don't go."  
  
"I have to Zac, Mommy and Daddy need sometime apart."  
  
"Daddy do you not love Mommy anymore?" Leo was surprised to hear his son ask him that question.  
  
"It's not that Zac. I still love Mommy, it's just we have some problems."  
  
Leo walked down into the kitchen to find Piper in tears washing the dishes, "Piper I'm leaving now. I'll pick my things up in the next couple of days." Piper said nothing, Leo walked over to her, "Piper I wished things didn't turn out this way and this isn't your fault," he said as he place his palm on her cheek and kissed her forehead and then left, leaving Piper there as tears flow down her cheeks. Then Piper heard a knock on the door, in some way she hoped it was Leo and he had changed his mind.  
  
"Hi Piper... Are you O.K.?" It was Dan.  
  
"I'm fine," Piper said trying to fight the tears but it was no use, "He left me Dan, how could he do that."  
  
Dan pulled Piper into his arms, "It's O.K. to cry Piper, just let it all out," Dan said with a smile on his face.  
  
-:--:-  
  
Just one question. Do want a flash back on how Leo & Piper met and how Zac came about. I have one but it's not finished and is very long. 


	9. We're Sisters

-:-  
  
Couple months had gone by and Leo had moved out, Leo and Piper had set up arrangement with each other when Zac could visit. Being little he didn't understand why he had two homes and why his parents didn't live together anymore. Danny Boy had made his move on Piper. Piper thought maybe dating might help her forget Leo. Piper never really dated before because Leo was the only man she had ever been with. Piper and Dan had been on a number of dates and things were getting deep. Dan was a nice man and he got on well with Zac, he understood everything Piper had been through, Piper found it easy being around him. As for Leo he started dating other people too but nothing serious yet.  
  
It was one afternoon and Prue and Phoebe were visiting Piper. They hadn't heard from Leo and Piper in sometime and both sisters were sure Piper was their long lost sister.  
  
"Piper," Phoebe said as Piper answered the door.  
  
"Hi, come in," Piper said, the two sisters walked in and took a seat in the living room.  
  
"Where is Zac?" Prue asked thinking he could be their nephew.  
  
"Umm he's with Leo," Piper told.  
  
"Sorry have we come at a bad time?" Prue asked noticing Piper was a bit upset.  
  
"No I'm fine, just a bad day that's all. Are you guys here for the book?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's one of the reasons we are here," Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh O.K. Would you guys like some tea, coffee?"  
  
"Coffee thanks," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, coffee will be fine Piper," Prue said.  
  
Piper got up to get the girls some coffee. "How do we tell her Prue?" Phoebe asked her sister.  
  
"We just tell her like it is,"  
  
"So what we say, Hi, Piper we're you sisters and you're a witch," Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe for all we know she might not be our sister," Prue said.  
  
"Well don't you think she looks a lot like Mom though?"  
  
"Yeah I did think that too," Prue said.  
  
"What if she thinks we belong in a patted cell after we mention the witch thingy,"  
  
"We'll worry about it when the time comes Phoebe."  
  
"Yeah which will be in like 10 minutes from now."  
  
"No. We will tell her when the time is right, not now it might scare her away and we don't want that. Now would you been quite with the witch business," Prue said as Piper came in with coffee and a tray of biscuits.  
  
Piper handed Prue and Phoebe their coffees, "Piper we want to ask you something," Phoebe said wanting to get over and done with it.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue looked at Phoebe, "Um Piper does the named Patricia Halliwell mean anything to you?" Prue asked.  
  
"Patricia Halliwell yes it does, it's my mother's name, Why?" Piper asked.  
  
"And what about Prudence?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Prudence was my older sister,"  
  
"Piper, Prudence your older sister... I'm Prudence," Prue told Piper.  
  
"What?" Piper asked shocked.  
  
"I'm your older sister."  
  
"Wait but I only hand one sister not two," Piper said.  
  
"After Dad left, Mom found out she was pregnant with Phoebe," Prue said  
  
"Your kidding right, this is some kind of joke..."  
  
"Piper were not kidding we are your sister's. I guess it was faith that brought us together or maybe something else," Phoebe said laughing the meaning witchcraft.  
  
"Yes like or not we are sisters," Prue said.  
  
"Oh My God you are both my sisters," Piper said as a couple tears ran down her cheeks as she was still surprised,. "I was going to look for you Prue but when I had a baby it took up most of my time, I never got the chance to even think about where to start looking."  
  
"It's O.K. Piper... we're sisters... it gonna take some time to get use too I guess," Prue said has they all hugged each other.  
  
"Gosh it's hard to believe we are sister," Phoebe said.  
  
-:-  
  
"Hey Leo!" Phoebe yelled as she saw Leo at the hospital.  
  
"Hi Phoebe," Leo said.  
  
"I was visiting a friend and I thought I would pop by and see you since I missed you yesterday."  
  
"Missed me yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah didn't Piper tell you we visited and that we..... Wait she didn't tell you about me and Prue being her sisters?"  
  
"Wait, Piper's sisters?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"Well yes Prue and I are Piper's sisters we were raised with our mother and Piper was raised with our father. Why didn't she tell you does she not believe we are her sisters?"  
  
"Phoebe, Piper and I broke up, we are no longer together?"  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked in shock.  
  
"It happen about couple of months ago."  
  
"But she never told us.... Leo I have to go. I'll see you around," Phoebe said and then left.  
  
We're Sisters  
  
-:-  
  
"Piper we just here to offer you support if we had known we would have never told you we were your sisters so soon," Phoebe told Piper. Her and Prue were over to comfort their new found sister.  
  
"It's O.K. Leo and I were heading this way for sometime."  
  
"It's didn't look like it at the supermarket," Prue said.  
  
"Well I guess we never knew we weren't meant for each other because we were together because Zac."  
  
"How is Zac handling it?" Prue asked.  
  
"He's confused."  
  
"What about you and Leo?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know. I know I still love him but I've moved on, I'm with Dan now and he a very nice man," Piper said.  
  
"You know if you ever need to talk of anything Piper me and Phoebe are here," Prue said.  
  
"Thanks, that really means a lot," Piper said smiling at her sister.  
  
-:- 


	10. The Past Part One

I've posed two Chapters to make up for lost time :)  
  
This has half of the flash back in it... well I hope you like it and promise I to post the rest tomorrow. This story should be finished soon. But don't worry I have another couple more, one where we go behind the Scenes Of Charmed.  
  
-:-  
  
The Past Part One  
  
-:-  
  
It was later that night. The club had opened couple weeks ago and was doing great, Piper took the night off wanting to spent some time alone, Zac was with Leo so she had the whole house to herself. She got home and made herself some tea, the house was too quite and she didn't like it. Maybe staying home by herself was a bad idea until someone was knocking at the door.  
  
"Phoebe," Piper said as she found her younger sister at the door.  
  
"Hi, I was doing nothing and for some reason the first thing that came to my mind was to pay you a visit. I hope that's fine. You weren't in the middle of something were you?"  
  
"No, I'm glad you're here. I was just thinking about you."  
  
"Really I hope it was good," Phoebe joked.  
  
Piper laughed, "You had dinner?" Piper asked.  
  
"No. What about you?"  
  
"No. How about I cook for the both of us."  
  
"Sounds cool and I'll help."  
  
Piper and Phoebe both made and had dinner together and were on the couch looking through albums of Piper's life, "So that's my father," Phoebe said looking at a picture of Victor.  
  
"Yep, I told dad about you and Prue and he hopes to meet the both of you."  
  
"I'm in for that, but I not so sure about Prue. You will have to ask her."  
  
"O.K. I will."  
  
"Is this a picture of you in high school Piper?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah as you can see I wasn't really..."  
  
"Piper you look beautiful."  
  
"Please Phoebe don't make me laugh."  
  
"You were beautiful then, you were beautiful enough that Leo knocked you up," Phoebe said, Piper couldn't help but laugh at her sister's remarks, "Oh My Goddess, is that Leo in blonde hair?"  
  
Piper looked at the photo, "Yes that's Leo," she said.  
  
"With blonde hair?" Phoebe asked laughing.  
  
"That's his natural color. (A/N think of Brian Krause in Sleepwalkers he looked cute) I liked his blonde hair though, I thought he looked cute in blonde back when we first met," Piper told Phoebe.  
  
"Wow he sure does work out," Phoebe said looking at a picture of Leo shirtless, "Hey, are you pregnant in this photo?" Phoebe asked pointing at a picture of Leo with his blonde hair and shirtless with Piper in his arms with a little bump where her stomach was.  
  
"Yes, I was about four months at the time. Leo and I were together for about a year then."  
  
"How did you and Leo meet and how did the baby come about? If I may ask?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
"No that's fine. I'll tell you, after all we are sisters. I remember we meet at a party one weekend when I was 16..."  
  
--------------- F L A S H B A C K ---------------  
  
"I met him at this party," 16 year old Piper said, it was after school and Piper was outside the gate telling the girls at school about a guy she had met in the weekend and really liked. "He's in collage."  
  
"A collage boy Piper Bennett. What would he see in you?" one of the girls said. Piper thought she was right, even though she had just met Leo in the weekend she liked him lots.  
  
"Piper I think that guy in the Trans Am is calling you," Dana her best friend said.  
  
Piper turned around to see Leo in the Trans Am, "Leo?"  
  
"Wait that's your Leo?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"Piper you scored well," another girl said.  
  
"Hey Piper," Leo said pulling up next to her.  
  
"Leo what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you, you told me you went to school here so I thought I would pop by and say Hi"  
  
"Oh well, Hi Leo," Piper said.  
  
"Hey why don't I drop you home."  
  
Piper was going to say no when she remembered the most of the popular girls from school were standing behind her, this was gonna make her popular for sure. "O.K. sure," Piper said as she go into the car sitting next to Leo. "I'll see you tomorrow Dana," Piper told her friend and then they left.  
  
On the ride to Piper's house Piper was scared, why did she jump into the car with his stranger? This handsome stranger, for all she knew he could be a rapist, so far all the signs were saying he was a rapist. Piper was scared, she then look over to Leo. "You O.K.?" Leo asked.  
  
"Me? Yeah just need to get home."  
  
"You want to go home now?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well yes," Piper said. 'Oh my god he is so gonna try something on me, he is a rapist,' Piper thought.  
  
"Well I was hoping you would want to go some where with me, maybe a park?" Leo asked.  
  
'Oh major rapist line, he gonna get me alone drag me to the bush and then..... Oh god I don't want to think about it,' Piper thought.  
  
"Piper are you O.K.?" Leo asked as he saw a scared look on her face.  
  
"Leo are you a rapist?"  
  
"What?" Leo said.  
  
"No, umm what I mean is it do you normally pick girls up and take them to the park. Oh god why am I asking, even if you do you wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Piper I'm not gonna rape you if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"No, I don't think that... Well yes I did think you would."  
  
Leo laughed, "I'm sorry, it's just I really like you Piper. I thought we hit it off really well and I was hoping to see more of your, that's all I have in mind at the moment."  
  
"Well in that case I'm glad," Piper said letting out a little laugh. "I live around the corner."  
  
"Yeah O.K.," Leo said.  
  
-:-  
  
"Hey," A voice said as 16 year old Piper walked home from school. Piper turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper asked.  
  
"I figured you would be walking home from school by now and I finished Med. school a little early today so I thought I would come and visit my girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Well that's what I think you are to me. You don't see me as your boyfriend?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it. Well yes, but nobody know about us."  
  
"So, all we need to know is that we love each other."  
  
"Leo we only met each other a month ago and your talking about love already."  
  
"Piper."  
  
"What?"  
  
Leo grabbed Piper's hand as they walked to her house, "I know I love you. I don't care if they say were to young to know what love is." Piper laughed, "So I'm putting my heart here out on the line and your laughing," Leo said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Piper said trying to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"You want to tell me anything?" Leo asked with a smile  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"What?" Leo said as his smile got wider  
  
"Home is here. I have to go now, bye," Piper said and letting go of Leo's hand. Leo stood there, he was kind of hoping Piper would tell him that she love him too but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Piper reached the steps of her house and turned to look at Leo, she walked up to him and kissed him on cheek. "Bye," she said and left him and the side walk and went inside her home.  
  
-:-  
  
"I like the BBQ chicken pizza, it sounds nice," Piper told Leo as they were at Matt's Pizza Place. Leo smiled at Piper, "What are you smiling at?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nothing," Leo said as he shook his head out pulled his wallet out from the back pocket of his jeans.  
  
"Leo?" Piper questioned.  
  
"It's nothing, trust me," Leo said has he kissed her on the lips.  
  
Piper stood in line with Leo waiting to be served. She was thinking about the little kiss Leo had just given her. She still hadn't told him she loved him, but she knew by his actions that even if she never told him she loved him he was still going to love her. "What are you thinking about?" Leo whispered to Piper breaking her train of thoughts.  
  
"Nothing," Piper said as she looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"So your playing my game now?" Leo said.  
  
Piper smile at him, "Leo it's our turn," Piper said as it was their turn to be served  
  
-:-  
  
Leo dropped Piper off to her house. He walked her to the steps and grabbed her hand, "Listen my parents are going to be away this weekend I was wondering if you want to come over," Leo asked.  
  
"You mean me and you alone?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well yeah, look I understand if you don't want to. I mean it's not like you love me or anything."  
  
Piper laughed and placed a soft kiss on Leo's lips "I love you silly. I'll come, I'll tell my father I'm going to Dana's place, I'm sure she will cover for me."  
  
"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. In the afternoon?"  
  
"Sounds good to me" Piper said as she kissed him again.  
  
-:-  
  
"So when are your parents back?" Piper asked as her and Leo enter his place. It was the afternoon and her and Leo had just grabbed a bite to eat.  
  
"Tomorrow night? What time did you tell your father you would be home?" Leo asked.  
  
"I told him I would give him a call if I was late" Piper said as her and Leo went and sat down in the living room.  
  
Leo put his arm around Piper, he felt Piper sniff up a little, "Listen Piper the reason I called you here was so we could spend time together." Piper looked at Leo with a questioning look, Leo smiled at her "Don't worry you don't have to do anything you don't want to."  
  
Piper leaned her head on Leo chest "But I want to."  
  
"What?" Leo said surprise.  
  
"I said I want to. We love each other right, so how can it be wrong."  
  
"Piper are you sure about this. There will be other weekends where my parents won't be around."  
  
Piper was quite for while, "I'm sure, very sure." she said looking up at Leo. Leo kissed her, he then lifted her up into his arms and took her to his bedroom.  
  
-:-  
  
It had been a week and Leo and Piper keep their secret from the rest of the world. Leo was walking Piper home from school when he notice she was quite, "What's wrong?" Leo asked.  
  
"Nothing," Piper said.  
  
"Nothing, again with the nothing," Leo joked. "Come on tell me what's wrong. You have been quite since the weekend. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking," Piper said.  
  
"And?" Leo asked.  
  
"Don't you think sex is a bit over rated?"  
  
"Over rated? What do you mean... Wait it was your first time when we, well you know."  
  
Piper looked at Leo, he pulled Piper closer to him, "First time is always not as great as you think it will be, trust me but get better, I promise," Leo said as he kissed Piper.  
  
"And who said there is gonna be a next time?" Piper said with a smile feeling a lot better.  
  
"I know so," Leo said kissing Piper again.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When the moments right and you will love it, I promise."  
  
"Just how many women have you been sleeping with?"  
  
"Just a few, nobody special. Well not as special as you are," Leo said smiling at Piper and he kissed her on the nose.  
  
-:- 


	11. The Past Part Two

piper*halliwell11 You asked if Leo to could recall the flash back too. Well I tried to fit it in but it didn't work. Sorry. Leo is gonna be pushed aside for a while and there will be more Piper and Danny Boy action because they look cute together :P Mohahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! -:-  
  
The Past Part Two  
  
-:-  
  
Six months later, "Hurry Dana, I'm dying to get home," Piper said to her friend as it was another end to a school day.  
  
"Why is lover boy Leo meeting you today?"  
  
"No, Leo's busy. I'm just hungry."  
  
"Man you sure have been eating quite a lot lately Piper."  
  
"I know. And don't say the Leo name around my father, he knows nothing about us, I wanna keep it that way for a while."  
  
"Why? He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Dana asked.  
  
"Yeah but you know my Dad, he can be very .... Dad. Now lets go."  
  
-:-  
  
"Piper your not really going to eat that are you?" Dana asked has her and Piper where in the kitchen at Piper's place getting something to eat.  
  
"What? Olives in chocolate sauce? They are my new fav."  
  
"Hey it's your mouth," Dana said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Try some," Piper said.  
  
"Na it's O.K."  
  
"Try what?" Victor said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Olives in chocolate sauce," Piper told her father.  
  
"Sound nice, but I'll past sweetheart," Victor joked.  
  
"Ha ha Dad," Piper said as her and Dana made their way to Piper bedroom.  
  
"I can't believe your eating that stuff Piper?" Dana said while eating chocolate cake and reading a magazine on Piper's bed.  
  
"I love it," Piper said sitting at her desk eating her olives in chocolate sauce.  
  
"What does your boyfriend say?"  
  
"Leo's not a fan of olives. He says he doesn't understand how I can eat them." Dana looked at Piper and laughed. "Hey did you read the Phoenix Inc. Magazine With Kristin Gordon on the cover?" Piper asked.  
  
"Kristin Gordon? Did she get married?" Dana asked.  
  
"Yeah she got married to some guy who needs a hair cut. I mean she is so beautiful and look who she married. Well I guess they are in love," Piper laughed and went over to get the magazine, "Woaa!" Piper said as a wave of dizziness hit her.  
  
"You O.K. Piper?" Dana asked.  
  
"I think so? I just need to sit down." Piper sat on her bed holding on to her stomach.  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Piper said. "Well I think I have some kind of virus because this morning I threw up my breakfast or it just could be my father's bad cooking."  
  
"Oh Piper!" Dana said in shock.  
  
"What?" Piper asked as she turned to face Dana. " You don't think? I mean you know the throwing up, the dizziness and the olive in chocolate sauce?"  
  
"Think what?"  
  
"You know.... How many times have you know with Leo?" Dana asked  
  
"I don't know. A lot, I lost count after 53... Oh you're not saying what I think you are? No that can't happen because Leo and I have been very careful."  
  
"Piper you know they are not 100% safe."  
  
"Oh god Dad's gonna kill me and then he will hunt Leo down and kill him too," Piper said worried of the situation she was in now.  
  
"Wait we have to be sure first Piper. My sister always keep a spare test. I'll steal it and give it to you."  
  
"O.K. good. Go."  
  
"What? You mean now?"  
  
"No next year. Yes now! Now go quick!" Piper said.  
  
-:-  
  
"It says we have to wait 10 minutes," Dana told Piper.  
  
"What the CRAPOLA!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Are you girls O.K. in there?" Victor yelled on the other end of the bathroom door.  
  
"Were fine Dad just putting on a bit of make up," Piper yelled.  
  
The girls waited 10 minutes "Piper it's time?" Dana said.  
  
Piper took the stick and looked at it, she stayed quite for a while, "Oh god I'm gonna die," Piper said.  
  
-:-  
  
A week had gone by but Piper was too scared to tell Leo. She tried to avoid him the whole week and it work until came knocking at her front door. "Leo what are you doing here?" Piper said as she came out and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Sorry, is you Dad home?" Leo asked.  
  
"No he's out."  
  
"Piper are you mad at me?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper looked at Leo knowing she had to tell him she was pregnant, "Lets go for a walk?" Piper said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"I've missed you this last week. I guess we've been so busy we missed each other," Leo said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Leo have you every thought about leaving San Francisco. You know like running away from it all?"  
  
"What? Why would I want to leave? Are you not getting along well with your Dad?"  
  
"No everything is fine between me and Dad. I'm just afraid what will happen when he finds out."  
  
"Honey you O.K. or did you get high on all those olives you've been eating lately?" Leo joked. Piper stopped and faced Leo by now tears were coming out of her eyes, "What's wrong?" Leo asked as he pulled her close to him.  
  
"Leo I'm pregnant," Piper said as more tears came down as she cried into Leo's chest.  
  
"You're what?" Leo said in shock as he looked Piper in the face "You're...."  
  
"Yes Leo," Piper said has she got out of his hold and wiped her tears. "I guess it's over between us now," Piper said has she backed away from him.  
  
"What?" Leo asked still shocked and confused.  
  
"I'm sorry Leo, I know this is my fault. I have to go, Dad's gonna be home soon," Piper said as she headed home.  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled as he ran after her, "Piper stop!" Leo caught up to Piper grabbed her into his arms, "I promise everything is going to be fine," Leo said, Piper looked up at him as he brushed her cheek with his palm, "I'm not gonna to leave you Piper. I love you and this isn't your fault."  
  
"Leo my father is gonna kill me, and then he is gonna hunt you down an kill you too."  
  
Leo laughed, "Your father is not gonna to kill anyone Piper. O.K. maybe me, but then when he fails we will have to deal with this like adults. How far along are you?" Leo asked.  
  
"I don't know. I took a test and it came out positive."  
  
"I'll arrange a doctors appointment for you and I'll come with you. Once that is done I guess the only thing left is to tell out parents."  
  
"Leo I'm scared," Piper said as she stayed in his arms.  
  
"It will be fine I promise. I'll be with you don't forget that."  
  
-:-  
  
Piper and Leo at the doctors waiting for their results. A female doctor walked in the room , "I have your results here Miss. Bennett," the doctor said. She knew about Leo and Piper's situation.  
  
"Piper your into your second trimester, it's a bit to late for an abortion. The way I see it now is you have the baby and give it up for adoption or have......"  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm not giving this baby up for adoption," Leo said has he got up.  
  
Piper looked at Leo, "Leo," she said. They hadn't talked about what they were going to do but she saw from his actions that he wanted to keep the baby.  
  
"Look I'll give you two a minute alone," the doctor said and walked out.  
  
"Piper I'm sorry. I understand if you want to give this baby up, I know your only 16 and still have your life ahead of you and I'm so sorry I did this to you. If you want give the baby up for adoption I'll take the baby, me and my family will raise the baby," Leo said.  
  
Piper looked up at Leo, "Leo I'm going to keep the baby."  
  
Leo pulled Piper into his arm and kissed her on the for head "I'm so sorry I did this to you."  
  
"Leo it's not your fault."  
  
-:-  
  
"Are you ready?" Leo asked Piper as they were going to give Victor the news.  
  
"No. But we have to do this and then we have to tell your parents too."  
  
"Don't worry about mine. I'll deal with them. Lets go," Leo said as he grabbed Piper's hand and walked into the house.  
  
"Dad," Piper said as they walked into the living room to find Victor reading the paper.  
  
"Piper sweetheart," Victor said as he go up.  
  
"Dad I'll like you to meet someone. This is Leo Wyatt, my boyfriend."  
  
Victor smiled at Leo, "Hello Leo," Victor said as he shook Leo's hand.  
  
"Hello Mr. Bennett," Leo said.  
  
"So you two go to school together?" Victor asked.  
  
"Ah no. I'm at Med. school studying to be a doctor," Leo said.  
  
Victor was impressed, "So how long have you been hiding his man Piper?" Victor joked.  
  
"We have been together for about seven months." Piper paused for a while, "Dad there is something I have to tell you," Piper said as held onto Leo.  
  
"Is something wrong sweetheart?" Victor asked worried.  
  
"Leo and I are having a baby Dad."  
  
"I'm sorry what?" Victor asked in disbelief, "Did you just say your having a baby."  
  
Piper looked at Leo, Victor then knew what he heard was right. He then looked at Leo "Why You Little Piece Of!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Victor ran to Leo and tried to choked the crap out of him as the both fell on the couch.  
  
"Dad stop it!" Piper yelled as she tried to pull him off Leo. Leo's face was turning red from Victor's hold on his neck. "Dad Stop It!!! Your killing Him!!!" Piper yelled again. Leo broke free from Victor and stood behind Piper, "How the hell did this happen!" Victor yelled angry.  
  
"Dad Leo and I have decided we want to keep this baby."  
  
"Piper your only 16. You have your future ahead of you."  
  
"I know that Dad but I'll have it also with my child."  
  
"Child!!" Victor repeated, "Piper you're still a child yourself," Victor looked at Leo with his streaming red face, "I'm gonna press charges against you boy. She's only 16 and you were having sex with her, that's against the law," Victor said firmly.  
  
"Dad I'm not a child. You press charge against Leo and you can say goodbye to your daughter. I don't need this right now," Piper said as she cried.  
  
"What do your parents have to say about this?" Victor asked Leo.  
  
"I haven't told them yet Mr. Bennett."  
  
-:-  
  
It was later that night Piper and Victor were over at the Wyatt's house hold. Leo's older brother and sister were over after hearing the news. Everyone were sitting in the dinning room discussing the matter at hand. "Piper and I have decided we are going to keep the baby," Leo told his parents.  
  
"Leo have you thought about this?" Leo's older sister asked.  
  
"Yes I have. I'm not giving my child up for adoption," Leo told his family.  
  
"Piper is about four months pregnant. She will have to have the baby now," Victor said.  
  
"Leo we understand how you feel which is why I think it is best if me and your father raise this child as our own," Leo's mother said.  
  
"What?" Piper said as she got up and walked over to Leo, Leo put his arm around Piper.  
  
"Piper honey, I think it is the best option so far," Victor said.  
  
"Your father is right Piper. You're still in high school and Leo has another four years of Med. school left. You're still children yourself," Leo's father said.  
  
"No. You people aren't listening to us. Leo and I have decided we are going to keep the baby," Piper said.  
  
"This is our child, were going to raise the baby ourselves even if you agree or disagree. Me and Piper have made up our minds," Leo said.  
  
"How are you going to support Piper and the child Leo," Leo's sister asked.  
  
"I'll get a job."  
  
"What about Med. school Leo, you have very promising future ahead of you," Leo's brother added.  
  
"I'm gonna work part time."  
  
"You have any idea how hard that will be?" Leo's sister said.  
  
"I know it will and I'll get by," Leo finished.  
  
--------------- E N D O F F L A S H B A C K ---------------  
  
"And it was hard from me and Leo at first until we moved in with Dad things were a lot easy," Piper told Phoebe  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I don't regret having Zac, I just wish I didn't have him so soon. So when you decided to have children Phoebe make sure you are really ready."  
  
"When is that?" Phoebe joked.  
  
"When you're 40," Piper said laughing.  
  
-:- 


	12. It's Wrong But It's Right And Now I'm Co...

It's Wrong But It's Right and Now I'm Confused.  
  
-:-  
  
It was a couple months later, Piper was at the club, it was a Saturday night and it was busy. "Well I'll see you later," Dan said to Piper as he was leaving.  
  
"Early night?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah well I'm feeling a little tired. I'll see you say tomorrow morning," Dan said kissing Piper and he left.  
  
"Wow look at the turn out," Prue said as she came up to the bar. "Pity Phoebe under age though."  
  
Piper laughed, "Poor Phoebe. I have to say life couldn't get better if this place is jam packed very weekend like this."  
  
"Well I have to agree with you Sis," then something caught Prue's attention, "Look ahead of you because someone is heading your way," Prue said then left.  
  
Piper looked up, "Leo, hi"  
  
"Hi Piper. Congratulation on the club."  
  
"Thanks. Where's Zac?" Piper asked.  
  
"Mom and Dad are looking after him."  
  
"Oh O.K."  
  
"Leo," "Piper," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Leo asked.  
  
"Um sure my office," Piper said as they both headed to the back into Piper office.  
  
Leo took a seat on the couch has Piper stood by her desk, "How have you been?" Leo asked.  
  
"Busy, trying to get this place set up and being and mom at the same time keeps you busy. What about you?"  
  
"Well with Zac around and work it did gets busy. Listen I needed to talk to you because I'm going to New York next weekend to visit my sister, I know it's your weekend with Zac but Emma wants to see him."  
  
"Umm no that's fine Leo you can take Zac to New York with you," Piper said.  
  
"Are you sure, because I can take Zac some other time."  
  
"Leo it's fine and I'm sure Zac will like New York too."  
  
"Thanks Piper."  
  
"So you here alone?" Piper asked.  
  
"No I'm here with some friends from work. "  
  
"Oh O.K." Piper smiled.  
  
-:-  
  
It was three in the morning and the club was closing, Prue went home early because she wasn't feeling well. The last of the crowd was leaving and so was Piper her, employees where going to do the cleaning. Piper just want to get home and rest.  
  
"Dam it were are you!" Piper said looking for her keys.  
  
"Piper."  
  
Piper looked up to see who called out her name, "Leo, you're still here?"  
  
"Yeah I was about to leave I thought I would say goodbye. Are you O.K.?"  
  
"AH! I can't find my keys, can you believe that." Leo laughed, "I have no way of getting inside at three in the morning and with out my keys I have no way to drive home."  
  
"Well if you want you can stay at my place," Leo said being the caring man he was.  
  
"Umm..... No, it's fine, there is a couch in my office I'll sleep there."  
  
"Piper you can't stay here and it wouldn't be a problem, Zac is spending the night with Mom and Dad's anyway."  
  
Piper thought for a while was it a good idea to spent the night at Leo's. Well he was caring, that's who Leo was, "Well O.K.," Piper said taking up Leo's offer...  
  
-:-  
  
...  
  
"You O.K.?" breathless Leo asked Piper.  
  
"I'm fine," Piper said trying to catch her breath.  
  
Piper moved over and placed her body against Leo's bare chest, "How did we end up like this?" Leo asked running his fingers through Piper long dark brown hair.  
  
"I don't know?" Piper said and then moved over to her side of the bed and lay there thinking.  
  
Leo rolled to his side facing Piper, "What are you thinking of?" Leo asked as he traced her jaw line with his index finger.  
  
Piper looked at Leo, "Dan,"  
  
"You mean that guy you are seeing?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper nodded, "He's a nice guy and all but it just doesn't feel right, well more of it isn't right for me," Piper told Leo.  
  
"Did you sleep with him?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper looked at Leo, she was a bit shocked when he asked her that question, but she decide to answer him, "No, I didn't sleep with him. That's why I don't think it will work out between him and me, I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what Piper?"  
  
"I don't know Leo, I have never been with any other man other than you. I don't know, it's just... I guess it isn't the right time. What surprises me the most is here I am with you and I guess it's because it's you."  
  
"It wasn't easy for me either."  
  
"Your girlfriend Tara?"  
  
"Piper I know what your going to ask and yes I have sleep with her a number of times, but it's different from what we shared."  
  
"Do you love her Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo looked at Piper surprised that she even want to know if he did love her or not, "I care about her Piper, but look at me now..."  
  
"You're in bed with another women," Piper finished.  
  
"Piper your not just some other women to me. I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you that I don't love you anymore Piper because I still do."  
  
"Leo you know I still love you or I wouldn't be here," Piper told Leo.  
  
They were both quite for a while then Leo spoke, "We can start all over again Piper."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I got a job offer in New York which is why I'm going in the weekend to see my sister and to find a place. Come with me to New York, we can be together again with Zac, a family again."  
  
Piper smiled more than anything she wanted to be with Leo again but then she remember her sister's, and her father, "Leo I want to, but I can't."  
  
"If it's about the club Piper you can hire a someone to run the club and we can fly out here in weekends,"  
  
"It's not that Leo, what about my family and I'm not saying that you and Zac aren't my family because believe me Leo I would do anything for you and Zac. I just.. I need sometime to think about it Leo."  
  
Leo turned and look at the time on his alarm clock it said 4:29am. He pulled Piper in his arms and kissed he forehead, "I understand and I'll give you that. Go to sleep you have had a busy day you need your rest."  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - The Morning After He Looks Hot Coming Out Of The Shower. 


	13. The Morning After He Looks Hot Coming Ou...

- Sorry to say this story is coming to a end soon. But don't worry I have a new one coming out. I've posted the first chapter. I should finish this story by next week... Well I hope. The new one is a Piper & Cole fic Mohahahahahaha called "My Secret Love Life"  
  
The Morning After He Looks Hot Coming Out Of The Shower  
  
-:-  
  
It was 9am in the morning, Piper woke up to find herself alone in bed. She had to get home, she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her, she remembered her clothes were still in the living room and some in the hallway but before she could leave a pair of strong arms pulled her back. "Where are you going?" Leo asked wrapped in a towel, he had just come out of the shower smelling nice and fresh.  
  
"Leo I have to go home, I need to have a shower and change."  
  
Leo walked over to the draw and pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of socks. "Here you can wear these and have a shower here. I have to pick Zac up now, then I'll go over to your place and pick up some of your clothes." Piper took the socks and shirt out of Leo's hands, she was going to stay, "I'll see you when I get back," Leo said then he kissed her and left.  
  
Piper had a shower and got into Leo shirt and socks, she made her way into the kitchen, she thought she would make breakfast, like she use too.  
  
-:-  
  
"Daddy why are we at Mommy's home?'" Zac asked Leo.  
  
"I need to pick some things up for Mommy, she is gonna spent the day with us. You stay here while Daddy gets Mommy's things," Leo said getting out of the car.  
  
Leo was at the door step when, "Leo!" Phoebe yelled running up behind him.  
  
"Hi Phoebe."  
  
"Dan called to say Piper never returned home last night. Is she O.K.? Oh and here is Piper's spare keys, Why do you need them?" Phoebe asked Leo, just then Dan walked up behind Phoebe.  
  
"She's fine, she's just missed placed her keys..."  
  
"Yeah I had them, they were in my jacket pocket. Hi I'm Dan the guy next door and Piper's boyfriend," Dan said, this was the first time Leo meet Dan and he already hated him.  
  
"Where is Piper now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Piper spent the night at my place. I'm just here to get some clothes for her," Leo said.  
  
"She was at your place last night?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yes, well now that you know she is safe I have something's to do," Leo said to Dan.  
  
"You might need these to get in," Dan said showing Leo Piper's keys.  
  
Leo took the keys out of Dan's hands, "Thanks, I'll give them to Piper," Leo said walking in, he grabbed Phoebe's arm pulled her in and shut the door. "What does Piper see in that jerk?" Leo asked Phoebe.  
  
"Leo your the old boyfriend it's you job to hate the new boyfriend."  
  
"He won't be her boyfriend for long," Leo commented heading up the stairs.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?' Phoebe asked as she followed Leo up the stairs.  
  
"Like I said he won't be her boyfriend for long," Leo said as he got together some of Piper clothes.  
  
"Oh My Goddess... You and Piper had sex last night, that explains why she is still at your place and why you seem to hate Dan," Phoebe said. Leo said nothing, "Leo!"  
  
"Ask your sister," Leo said as he made his way down stairs, "I'll tell piper to give you a call."  
  
"Yeah you do the Wyatt," Phoebe told Leo as se followed him down stairs.  
  
-:-  
  
"Mommy!" Zac yelled running into the kitchen hugging his mother.  
  
"Hey little man," Piper said as she picked him up and kissed him.  
  
A while later Leo walked in, "Your clothes are upstairs, but you don't need to get changed now," Leo said as he walked up to her, "You look better in my shirt," Leo said as he kissed her.  
  
"So you boys hungry I made breakfast," Piper said as she walked into the dinning room with Leo and Zac following her.  
  
They all sat down to have breakfast, "Are you busy today because Me and Zac had made plans to go to the Zoo today," Leo asked Piper.  
  
"I do have something's I have to get done."  
  
"Mommy can please come," Zac asked.  
  
"I'll do them next weekend when you two are in New York," Piper said which brought a smile to Leo face.  
  
It was later that night back at Leo's place, Leo had just sent Zac to bed and come downstairs into the living room and took a seat next to Piper who was reading a magazine. "Is he asleep?" Piper asked putting her magazine down.  
  
"Yeah fast asleep, he had a big day he got to spend it with of his parents," Leo said.  
  
"Leo I better get home."  
  
"Why? You can spend the night again."  
  
"Leo I can't do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to talk to Dan."  
  
"Oh yeah about that..."  
  
"Leo you didn't?"  
  
"I bumped into the guy," Leo said as he pulled Piper's keys out of his pocket, "Dan had your keys."  
  
Piper took the keys out of Leo's hands, "I have to go home and explain to Dan..."  
  
"Explain what? That you cheated on him with your Ex boyfriend and the father of your son."  
  
"Leo I never... Oh god I did cheat on him with you. What do I tell him."  
  
"Don't you think he should know the truth Piper?"  
  
"You're right, I should go now," Piper said.  
  
-:-  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Dan yelled, he just got the news about what Piper had been up to the night before.  
  
"Dan I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you into my problems in the first place. I was hurting when Leo left me and I guess I just needed a shoulder to cry on," Piper told Dan.  
  
"So what after you were done crying you jumped into bed with him only to have him hurt you again."  
  
"Dan I never wanted it to be this way. I have a son with him and no matter what he will still be a part of my life... I just..."  
  
"Just leave Piper," Dan said cutting Piper off.  
  
"I'm really sorry Dan," Piper said leaving.  
  
Piper got home and made herself some coffee, she sat at the dinning room table thinking about where her life was heading right now. She finished her coffee and placed her cup in the sink, it was just after midnight, she walked over to the phone to ring someone up.  
  
"Hello," a half asleep voice said.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I just wanted to someone to talk too. Can I come over, maybe I can take up that offer of spending the night," Piper said over the phone.  
  
"Sure Piper," Leo said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll seen you in say 15 minutes."  
  
"O.K. I'll wait for you," Leo said and then they both hung up.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - New York! 


	14. New York

New York I  
  
It was raining when Piper reached Leo's house. She ran to the front door and knocked in her wet clothes and hair. "What happened to you?" Leo joked after he opened the door.  
  
"I left my stupid umbrella at home," Piper said walking in.  
  
"Come upstairs I'll get you some towels," Leo said heading upstairs. Piper followed making her way in Leo's bedroom she took her jacket off and a while later Leo walked in with a couple of towels and handed them over to Piper. "I can put your clothes in the dryer if you want?" Leo asked.  
  
"Thanks," Piper said, "Umm could please you turn around?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
Leo laughed turning around facing his back to Piper, "Why can't I look?" he asked.  
  
"Because I don't want you too," Piper said as she was getting undressed throwing each piece of clothing at him.  
  
"But it's not like I haven't seen you getting undressed before."  
  
"This is different."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just is. You can turn around now."  
  
Leo turned around to see Piper wrapped in a towel drying her hair, "I'll just pop these in the dryer and be back up in a sec," Leo said.  
  
"O.K." Piper said has he left.  
  
A while later Leo was back up to find Piper still drying her hair he made his way to his bed and lay down, "So how did things go with Dan?" Leo asked.  
  
"Not good," Piper said still drying her hair, Piper then placed the towel she was drying her hair with in the bathroom and then walked over to Leo, she lay next to him, "I think he was more upset because he asked me to leave."  
  
"Are you feeling guilty?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper was quite from a while, "I should have not done what I did, I shouldn't been here."  
  
"Why because you want to be with me and not him? Piper you did the right thing, your heart wasn't in it. Would you have rather lead him on?"  
  
"Well if I did the right thing Leo, why do I feel so bad about it?"  
  
"Because you like to beat yourself up over everything," Leo joked and Piper laughed.  
  
-:-  
  
A couple months had gone by, it was Friday afternoon and Leo came over to Piper's place to drop Zac over for his weekend with her, "Hello boys," Piper said as she opened the door to find them there.  
  
"Hello Mommy," Zac said running in with his bag.  
  
Leo kneed down to Zac, "Why don't you go upstairs and put your things away while Daddy talks to Mommy," Leo said. Piper and Leo watched Zac head up the steps, then Leo grabbed Piper and kissed her, "How are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine and you?" Piper asked kissing him back.  
  
"Good. I was wondering if you thought about New York?"  
  
"Um New York..." Piper took Leo's hand and walked him over to the living room they both took a seat on the couch, "I've thought about it and I think it's best if I stay. Things might not work out between us and I will have nobody there Leo."  
  
"But isn't love about taking chances Piper?"  
  
"I know Leo but I'm scared."  
  
"I understand Piper, everything you have ever known is here."  
  
"Maybe not now but later Leo. I'll come with Zac to spend Christmas with you."  
  
"I'll like that. What about us, will a long distance relationship work out between us given our history?"  
  
"I don't know, but we can try."  
  
"Sure we can," Leo said kissing Piper.  
  
"I have to finish the rest of dinner. Are you going to stay?... Please."  
  
"How can I say no to that," Leo said kissing Piper again.  
  
-:-  
  
Dinner was done and Piper was in Zac's room helping him get change before he went to bed, "Dishes are done," Leo said walking in as he took a seat next to Piper.  
  
"Thank you," Piper said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Are you working tomorrow?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"Yeah I start at nine. What about you? What are your plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"Zac and I are having lunch with Phoebe and Prue, Dad is also going to join us."  
  
"And your mother?"  
  
"Phoebe told me my mother died three years after Dad left her," Piper told Leo as a couple of tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Leo said.  
  
"It's O.K. Leo, how can you miss some one you have never known," Piper said as more tears ran down her cheeks  
  
Leo took Piper into his arms and wiped her tears, "I promise that will never happen with you and I. We will still both be apart of Zac's life even if we aren't together," Leo told Piper.  
  
"It was wrong what Dad did, taking me away from my sisters and my mother. Even when I ask him today what happened between him and Mom he refuses to answer saying it's beyond my understanding."  
  
"Have you ask your sisters? They might know?"  
  
"I've thought about it and maybe Dad's right. Maybe it's best I don't know, maybe it's some deep dark secret, like that day I broke your chemistry set," Piper said. Leo stay quite for a while, "Don't worry Leo I've never done that again and I don't intend too."  
  
"No it's not that. It's just I left because I didn't understand, but I forgot that you had to deal with this more than I had to, it must have been harder for you. I'm so sorry Piper."  
  
"It's O.K.," Piper said as she hugged him, then they both turned to Zac who was looking at them, "Come here you," Piper said from Leo laps, she pulled Zac into her arms, "Do you remember how we use to do this when Zac was just a little baby?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"We were so wrapped up in our little family," Leo said.  
  
-:-  
  
New York II  
  
-:-  
  
"Oh my god, we are never doing that again Zac," Piper said has her and Zac walked through the front door.  
  
"Doing what?" Leo said as he walked to the front door.  
  
"Leo what are you doing here and how did you get in?"  
  
"Well I finished work and thought I would come and visit my beautiful girlfriend and my little boy," Leo said picking Zac up. "And I still have Phoebe's key. So what happened with your father and sisters?"  
  
"Well Phoebe was happy to meet her father," Piper said walking into the living room, "But Prue on the other hand... Well... Umm... She hates Dad."  
  
"Well can you blame her Piper?" Leo asked sitting next to Piper with Zac in his arms.  
  
"You're right I can't blame her for what Dad did. But Dad is such a nice man Leo."  
  
"He wasn't when he tried to kill me," Leo joked.  
  
Piper laughed looking at Leo, "That because you got his daughter pregnant."  
  
"Hey that wasn't all my fault."  
  
"Yes it was. You just had to be so sweet, caring, loving and irresistible," Piper said kissing him.  
  
"Yeah but only because I was in love with you," Leo said kissing Piper back.  
  
"Daddy! I'm going to my room," Zac said since his parents were busy kissing as he got out of Leo's arms and when up stairs as Leo and Piper watched him.  
  
"He looks a lot like you," Piper told Leo.  
  
"Really, I think he has your eyes though," Leo said then the door bell rang, "I'll get that," Leo said get up.  
  
"Thanks," Piper said.  
  
Leo opened the door to find Dan, "Dan hello,"  
  
"Leo, is Piper home?"  
  
"Yes I'll get her. Piper Dan's here to see you," Leo said walking into the living room taking a seat. He waited for Piper to come back. Seconds later she was back, "You O.K.?" Leo asked.  
  
"Fine, Dan was just returning some of my things," Piper then looked back at Leo and got into his laps, "So Mr. Wyatt where were we?" She asked as she started kissing his neck.  
  
"You know we could do this but Zac is upstairs and we don't want him walking in on us," Leo said knowing this was going to lead to one thing.  
  
Piper stop taking a deep breath, "I know it's just you will be gone this weekend and I won't get to see you for another month."  
  
Leo kissed Piper, "Well today was my last day at the hospital, so I'm all your until Sunday and when I come to visit I'll make it up to you," Leo told Piper.  
  
"Promise?" Piper asked.  
  
"I promise," Leo said kissing her again.  
  
-:-  
  
Sunday had come and gone and all Piper could think of was when Leo was coming to visit, It had been two weeks since he left and in another two he would be back and that's what Piper was looking forward to. It was after two and Piper decided to head to the club and do stock take. Zac was at pre school so she had time to do it now or take Zac with her in the weekend to do it. Piper grabbed her hand bag then heard a knock on the door, she opened it to get a surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.  
  
"I couldn't bare to be away so I quit and I'm here."  
  
"You mean for good?"  
  
"Yes Piper."  
  
"Oh god Leo... I feel so bad because I should tell you that you shouldn't have quit your job but I'm so happy you're back and..."  
  
"Piper just shut up and kiss me," Leo joked, Piper hooked her arms around him pulling him down and she kissed him passionately, they didn't care they were on the door steps kissing with the whole neighborhood looking they were gland to be back in each others arms. Dan looked from his living room window in envy, he still wanted Piper but knew he was never going to get her, not has long as Leo was in the picture.  
  
-:-  
  
What does Danny Boy have in mind? What is he going to do? Is he still the looser Dan we have always known?... HELLO IT'S DAN!... True I have a point there.  
  
Next & Last Chapter - Always & Forever - Leo & Piper 


	15. Always & Forever Leo & Piper Part I

A/N This chapter is longer than I thought it would be so I've done it in two parts. Imean come on how can you rush Leo & Piper.  
  
-:-  
  
Always & Forever - Leo & Piper - Part I  
  
-:-  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since Leo had come back and things couldn't be perfect between Leo and Piper. Leo got his old job back the hospital and had moved back into the manor with Piper and Zac, they were happy family again. It was the afternoon and Piper had spent it with Phoebe, Piper come home to find Leo and Zac in the kitchen cooking dinner, "What smells so nice?" Piper asked as she walked up behind Leo kissing him on the neck.  
  
"It's dinner and it should be ready soon," Leo told Piper, "How was you afternoon with your sister?" Leo asked.  
  
"Good, Phoebe's a free spirited kind of person but I guess that comes with being young."  
  
"And Prue?"  
  
"Prue still as some issues with Dad but we get one fine. She's like the big sister I never had."  
  
"Well that's good to hear. Just give Prue sometime and she will come around," Leo said.  
  
"You know you're right, I don't know what I would do without you," Piper said kissing him again only this times on the lips, "Listen I'll have shower and be down say in half an hour.  
  
"O.K. I'll see you then," Leo said smiling at Piper.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Monday afternoon and Piper was visiting Prue and Phoebe with Zac while Leo was working late.  
  
"Dr. Wyatt, their is some to see you in the waiting room," one of the ladies said.  
  
Leo walked into waiting room to find his visitor was Dan, "Dan, Dan Gordon right?" Leo asked.  
  
"YOU!" Dan yelled.  
  
Leo could tell there was something wrong with Dan, he was high on something, "Mr. Gordon can please get you to take a seat?"  
  
"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BASTARD!" Dan yelled.  
  
"Mr. Gordon could you please lower your tone this is a hospital."  
  
"I loved her! You broke her heart. She should be with me!" Dan said.  
  
Leo knew Dan was talking about Piper, "I'm sorry Dan," Leo said.  
  
"You're sorry! You're fuckin' sorry! She only left me because you came back! She will come back to me once your gone!" Dan said showing clearly he was crazy.  
  
Leo didn't know what to do, one of the lady at the desk called the police but things turn worse when Dan pulled out a gun aiming it at Leo. "What are you doing?" Leo asked.  
  
"Get rid of the competition," Dan said shooting Leo in the chest twice.  
  
Dan got hit with 3 bullets in the back by Andy who was a cop called to the scene that killed Dan instantly.  
  
"Some body get a doctor!" Andy yelled as he run to Leo who was still barely alive...  
  
"So are we going to hear wedding bells soon?" Prue said Piper while she was at their place.  
  
"Leo and I have talked about it and he wants to get married as soon as we can. I want a small wedding nothing big, just my family and the people I love. So I guess that would make you two along with my good friend Christina my bride maids," Piper told her sisters.  
  
"We would love to," Phoebe said then to notice Piper lost in thought, "Piper!" Phoebe said breaking Piper's thought.  
  
"I'm sorry," Piper said, "Umm sorry something... just... I'm..." Then Piper's phone rang. "Hello," Piper answered her phone to hear Andy's voice only to drop it after hearing the shocking news, "No!" Piper said as she cried.  
  
"Piper's what's wrong?" Prue asked.  
  
"It's Leo, he's been shot at the hospital, I have to go," Piper said grabbing her keys.  
  
Prue and Phoebe were both shocked, "Phoebe you stay here with Zac, I'll take Piper to the hospital," Prue said leaving with Piper.  
  
Phoebe walked over to the sun room were Zac was playing, she sat next to Zac, "Aunt Phoebe," Zac said, Phoebe smiled at the boy with tears running down her checks.  
  
"Hi I'm looking for Leo Wyatt," Prue asked at the front desk.  
  
"Prue?" Andy said.  
  
Prue turned to see Andy, "Andy what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm a cop remember?"  
  
"Andy this is Piper Bennett, my sister."  
  
"Where's Leo?" Piper demanded.  
  
"Follow me Piper," Andy said taking Piper with him.  
  
Minutes later Andy came back out to see Prue who was in tears, he took Prue into his arms, "Andy how could this be happening, they love each other so much."  
  
"I don't know Prue, I just don't know."  
  
"Is he going to make it?" Prue asked looking Andy in the eye, Andy tried to break eye contact with Prue, "Andy!"  
  
"Prue, it doesn't look good," Andy told Prue only to make her cry more.  
  
"Oh my god I have to tell my father," Prue said.  
  
"I'll ring him for you."  
  
"It's O.K. Andy, I'll tell dad."  
  
"Leo," Piper said in tears as she reached his bed to find him asleep, Piper just sat next to him as more tears ran down her checks, "Honey please wake up."  
  
While later Leo woke up still weak, "Piper," were the words that came out of his mouth.  
  
Piper looked up to see him, "Leo," Piper said.  
  
Leo gave her a weak smile, he then lifted his hand up and traced her lips with his index finger, "Piper, I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you talking about Leo?"  
  
"I love you Piper."  
  
"I know that Leo, I love you too."  
  
"Tell Zac that his daddy loves him too. I know he will grow up to be a fine man with you for his mother," Leo said as he brushed the hair out of Piper face and place his palm on her cheek.  
  
"Leo no you can't leave me, I need you, your son needs you."  
  
"I'm sorry Piper."  
  
"No you can't god damit! Leo pleased don't," Piper said as more tears came out of her eyes.  
  
"I love you," were the last words that came out of Leo's mouth...  
  
"Prue!" Victor yelled as he reached the hospital.  
  
"Dad," Prue said running to her father.  
  
"What happened?" Victor asked worried.  
  
"It's Leo, he was shot..." Then they saw a nurse bring Piper out.  
  
Victor, Prue and Andy both ran to her, "Piper sweetheart what happened?" Victor asked.  
  
"He's gone dad," Piper said as more and more tears fell from her eyes, all Victor could do it take his daughter into his arm and couldn't help but cry himself.  
  
-:- 


	16. Always & Forever Leo & Piper Part II

-:-  
  
Always & Forever - Leo & Piper - Part II  
  
-:-  
  
A month had gone by and Prue and Phoebe moved in with Piper for a while to help her out by looking after Zac and running the club for her, all Piper did was stayed lock up in her room still weeping for the one she loved and lost.  
  
It was the afternoon and Zac was at pre school, Victor was over to visit his daughters, after all that had happened Prue realized life was to short and wanted to give her father another chance.  
  
"I don't know what to do or say to her," Victor told his daughters as they were in the living room drinking tea.  
  
"She never leaves that room," Phoebe said.  
  
"She's still hurting," Prue said.  
  
"Leo and Piper, they were really in love, from the first time they met each other, she knew he was the one and he knew that too," Phoebe said.  
  
"I had never seen anyone more in love than those two," Victor said, then they heard a knock at the door. Phoebe got up to answer it and came back with Andy.  
  
"Andy what are you doing here?" Prue asked.  
  
"I need to talk with all of you," Andy said  
  
"What are you talking about?" Prue asked.  
  
"It's Leo... On the day of his funeral his body went missing at the hospital."  
  
"You mean someone took it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"They don't know. I told then to carry on with the funeral and not have this dragged out. Dr. Littrell told you guys that the body couldn't be shown and you people didn't question it."  
  
"Why Andy?" Prue asked mad.  
  
"Prue because he had a little son and a women who love him very much. Do you know what it would have been like to find out his body is missing too."  
  
"He's right. Which is why we can never tell Piper and Zac," Victor said.  
  
"How is she doing?" Andy asked.  
  
"She hasn't left her room," Prue said.  
  
"And their son?"  
  
"How would a little child handle losing his father but he been handling it well lately," Phoebe said then the door bell rang. "That must be Amy dropping Zac from pre-school, I'll get it."  
  
Seconds later Zac walked in with Phoebe, "Grandpa," Zac yelled running into Victor's arms  
  
"Hey there big guy," Victor said to his grandson  
  
"I'm going to my room to play," Zac said heading upstairs as they all looked at him.  
  
"It's just not fair is it," Phoebe said.  
  
Zac placed his bag on his bed and shut the door he pulled out his blocks wait until... blue lights orbed in, "Hey there big guy," said the voice of his father.  
  
"Daddy I knew you would come today," Zac said.  
  
"I told you I will always be here for you Zac," Leo said lifting his son up, "Daddy needs your help Zac. I need you to see if Mommy is O.K."  
  
"Can I tell her your here daddy?"  
  
"No Zac, remember only you and I can know for now."  
  
"Why daddy?"  
  
"It's the rules," Leo winked at his son putting him down.  
  
Zac opened Piper's room door to find Piper lying in bed, he got into the bed and sat next to her as Leo listened at the two from the hallway. "Mommy do you want me to get you something?" Zac asked.  
  
Piper sat up and looked at her son, she pulled him into her laps, "No sweetheart," she said hugging him tight. She realized she had pushed her son away. "Mommy is going to have a shower and then take you out to dinner," Piper said kissing her son as he smiled at her.  
  
Leo smiled then he heard Prue's voice coming up the stairs and orbed out before someone saw him.  
  
-:-  
  
It was a couple weeks later Piper was in the kitchen baking for when Zac came home from school, her son was her world now. She asked had Prue and Phoebe to move in for a while, she enjoyed having them around the house. Prue and Phoebe were upstairs in the attic while Piper heard noises coming from the attic, she went upstairs to see what was going on. she opened the door to see Prue flipping through the book of shadows and a weird looking man attacking Phoebe.  
  
"Prue Hurry Up!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"What The Hell!?!" Piper said.  
  
"Piper!" Prue yelled, then instant Piper moved her hands to freeze the demon, "Wait you know you have powers?"  
  
"You mean the way I freeze things?... Wait how did you know?"  
  
"We don't have time Piper, we need you to say this spell with us," Prue said.  
  
"What spell?"  
  
Prue ran over to Piper with the book of shadows, "This one, it's a power of three spell."  
  
"A power of what?"  
  
"Just read it with us. Phoebe hurry up and get up!" Prue yelled.  
  
The girls said the spell to vanquish the demon, "O.K. now tell me what the hell is going on?" Piper asked.  
  
"Piper were witches, our mother and grandmother were one too," Phoebe told her.  
  
"O.K. I was baking cookies for my son down in the kitchen, I'm gonna act like none of this happened and got back downstairs," Piper said leaving.  
  
"The book says we have a guide, something called a White Lighter. Well were the hell is this White Lighter to guide us now!" Phoebe said starting to yell.  
  
"I really don't know what to do?" Prue said.  
  
Piper went back to making her cookies, she couldn't help but think about what she had just saw. Were her sister's freeks, she was getting scared now she didn't know what to do...  
  
Leo orbed in behind her, "Piper," he said.  
  
Piper turned around shocked, "No it can't be, your dead, you died, please who ever you are just leave me alone," Piper said as she began to cry.  
  
"I am dead Piper," Leo said.  
  
"Then how...?" Piper said looking up at Leo.  
  
"I'm a something you call a White Lighter..." Leo started.  
  
"But your back right?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes I am Piper."  
  
Piper ran into Leo's arms, "I don't care what you are as long as your back," she said. She then looked up at him, "Don't ever leave me Leo. Never again."  
  
"I won't baby," Leo said kissing her.  
  
"What the..." Phoebe said as Prue and her entered the kitchen to reason with Piper.  
  
"Hi you need your White Lighter?" Leo said looking up at the to shocked faces.  
  
"Your our White Lighter?" Prue question laughing.  
  
"Yeah you're stuck with me. Don't worry I'll explain to Piper that she's a Charmed One," Leo said smiling at Piper.  
  
Mean while down in hell Demon Dan was plotting a plan  
  
-:-  
  
The End  
  
-:-  
  
Thanks Lots For Reading :) 


End file.
